O Último Anúncio
by 6cbrilhante
Summary: House estava realmente "limpo". Cuddy estivera realmente lá. O que Wilson ouvira era realmente verdade. E quando House o comunicou a todo o hospital, o que realmente aconteceu? Huddy. Spoilers de "Under My Skin" e "Both Sides Now". Já não é one-shot...
1. Chapter 1

A minha primeira fic. Peço desculpa pelos possíveis OOC. Read and review!

**O Último Anúncio**

Ela não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir: _Eu dormi com Lisa Cuddy._ Ao chegar ao átrio do PPTH, ao sair da clínica, lá estava ele, de bengala na mão. Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico e saiu dali, dirigindo-se para o seu gabinete. À volta dela, as pessoas murmuravam, olhando-a. E ela estava furiosa. Uma coisa era ele ter dito a Wilson e, quando muito, à equipa. Outra completamente diferente era gritá-la a todo o hospital. O facto de o chefe do Departamento de Diagnóstico e da Reitora de Medicina terem dormido juntos era certo que não iria passar despercebido ao Conselho de Administração. Especialmente, pensou ela, ao idiota do Jenkins, que veria neste um excelente motivo para denegrir o nome dela.

Foi a correr atrás de House. Encontrou-o prestes a entrar no gabinete.

-Isto passa todas as marcas, Gregory House! Uma coisa seria ao Wilson, à tua equipa… Agora, ao hospital inteiro? E logo daquela maneira? És mesmo um idiota.

-Por favor, agora vais dizer que te vais zangar por uma coisa que eu disse. Já aconteceu antes! Não reagiste assim! O que é que se passa?

-E perguntas o que é que se passa… É que, ao contrário de ti, eu tenho uma imagem, uma reputação a manter!

-Oh, desculpa… não pensei nisso. Poderias ter dito mais cedo, ainda estava caladinho…

-Por acaso não pensaste nas consequências do teu acto, pois não, House? O Conselho de Administração vai de certeza trazer o assunto à baila durante a próxima reunião! Tu sabes como é o Jenkins!

-Ah, claro, o Nick "Kick" Jenkins… não é esse aquele tipo que te detesta? E agora, o que é que vais fazer para manteres o teu bom nome? Vais despedir-me?

Cuddy ficou calada com o que ele disse.

-Eu sabia. Tu nunca serias capaz de fazer isso. Sou o maior bem do teu hospital. E há algo mais: Oxitocina. És endocrinologista, logo deve-te dizer alguma coisa.

Ela ficou perplexa. Como poderia ter ele descoberto? Oxitocina era uma hormona ligada às emoções.

-Verifiquei ontem que os teus níveis de oxitocina estão mais elevados que o normal quando me vês. Agora diz-me: é ódio puro? Ou mais alguma coisa?

Era exactamente aqui que ela não queria que ele chegasse e, mais uma vez, não soube o que dizer. Não lhe mentia há mais de vinte anos. Podia evitar a resposta, mas "quem cala consente". Pegou no braço dele e arrastou-o para dentro do gabinete dele.

-Ambos sabemos até onde é que isto vai dar, House.

Foi a vez de ele ficar calado. Ela continuou:

-Eu amo-te. Quem me dera que não. Mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

House ficou petrificado. A sua vontade era dizer o mesmo, mas não tinha coragem, admiti-lo era contradizer o que sempre afirmara e dissera. Tinha de arranjar outro modo.

-Vais ficar aí especado?

Ele levou a mão ao bolso, tirou de lá o batom dela e entregou-lhe:

-Acho que isto te pertence.

Depois saiu, dirigindo-se pesadamente para o gabinete de Wilson. Deitou-se no sofá e ficou aí parado, sob o olhar atónito do amigo.

-Eu estou chocado! Tu fazes a mínima ideia dos sarilhos que podes ter arranjado?

-A Cuddy nunca me vai despedir. E o Conselho de Administração já me detesta há muito.

-Não digo apenas a ti, mas também a ela. Tu já pensaste no que vos pode acontecer depois disto?

-Pensava que tinha vindo parar ao escritório do meu melhor amigo James Wilson e não ao gabinete de aconselhamento conjugal – fez uma pequena pausa e voltou a falar. – Ela disse que me ama.

-Ela disse o quê?

-Foi o que acabaste de ouvir. Ela ama-me.

-Quando é que isso foi?

-Ainda agora…

-E o que é que fizeste?

-Querias que eu lhe dissesse o mesmo?

-Não estarias a mentir! Sabes uma coisa, House? És mesmo um idiota cobarde.

-Muito obrigado pelo elogio. Mais alguma ideia genial, Senhor Brilhante?

-Talvez ires falar com ela. Diz-lhe o que sentes. Dá-lhe uma hipótese.

-Coco fiz com a Stacy? Como ia fazendo com a Cameron? O que é que a Cuddy tem de diferente?

-Tu ama-la! Ela ama-te! E quando vocês foram para a cama? Foi apenas mais uma noite? Não, House. Ela ajudou-te a largar o Vicodin, tu estavas a sofrer. Foi mais do que só uma noite.

-Ela foi para a cama comigo apenas por pena!

-Se queres continuar a negar o que está debaixo do teu nariz, continua. Agora, não contes comigo para isso.

House levantou-se, pegou na bengala e saiu. Procurou Cuddy no gabinete dela. Ela disse-lhe:

-O Conselho de Administração marcou uma reunião de emergência dentro de meia hora por causa da tua brilhante ideia e nós temos de ir.

-Desculpa – murmurou ele.

Ela ficou a olhá-lo perplexa. Nunca o ouvira a dizer aquela palavra, pelo menos com tanta sinceridade. Depois, aproximou-se dele.

-Eu amo-te – continuou.

Não havia mais nada a dizer. Deixaram que o coração falasse por eles, e fundiram-se num beijo longo, terno e apaixonado. Depois, ele afastou-se e perguntou:

-E se eles me despedirem?

-Eu despeço-me também.

Riram-se e, após darem as mãos, saíram prontos a enfrentar Nick Jenkins e o Conselho de Administração.

**Fim**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: A reunião

Eles estavam nervosos. Continuaram a andar pelos corredores. No entanto, ao passarem pelo gabinete de Wilson, House puxou repentinamente Cuddy para dentro. Fuzilou o oncologista com o olhar.

-E não me avisaste que o Conselho de Administração nos ia interrogar? Não fazes parte dele?

-O quê? – Perguntou Wilson, sem perceber. – O que é que estás para aí a dizer? Reunião… ninguém me disse para comparecer!

-De certeza? Então e a política de que todo o Conselho deve estar presente quando se reúne?

-Isso já não posso responder. Não é normal.

-Aposto que foi o Jenkins – constatou Cuddy. – Ele sabe que vocês os dois são os melhores amigos. Pode muito bem ter chamado todos à excepção de ti, só para nos lixar, uma vez que não iria estar para vos defender.

-O Nick Jenkins? Aquele velho idiota que passa a vida a dizer mal de vocês? É bem possível. Mas agora é melhor irem andando. O facto de vocês se atrasarem para uma reunião de urgência pode resultar em menos uns pontos a vosso favor.

-E tu não vens? – Perguntou House.

-Eu não ter sido avisado pode ser considerado como tendo em vista o facto de vos prejudicar. Vou lá e pergunto o que é que se passou.

Os três encaminharam-se para a sala do Conselho de Administração. Jenkins ficou boquiaberto ao ver Wilson. Este foi o primeiro a falar.

-Posso saber por que motivo não fui convocado para esta reunião, sendo membro do Conselho?

-Peço desculpa, Dr. Wilson, mas não lhe chegou o memorando de há pouco? – respondeu Jenkins

-Não me veio parar nada à minha secretária. Porquê?

-Porque esse memorando informava da sua suspensão do Conselho de Administração.

-O quê? – Exclamaram House, Cuddy e Wilson em uníssono.

-Por que motivo? – Perguntou o oncologista.

-Exactamente pelo que o Dr. House fez. É conhecida a proximidade entre os dois. O Dr. Wilson pode ser negativamente influenciado por tais actos. E é exactamente sobre isso que marcámos esta reunião. Dr. House, explique-se.

-Eu acho que já disse o que tinha a dizer. – Declarou House.

-Muito bem. Dra. Cuddy, confirma a veracidade das palavras do Dr. House?

-A minha vida pessoal não é da conta de terceiros.

-Ok... E não têm nada a dizer em vossa defesa?

-É graças à ajuda dela que eu não tomo um comprimido sequer de Vicodin há cerca de trinta e seis horas. Isso é crime?

-Pode confirmar a veracidade dessas afirmações?

-Posso fazer despiste toxicológico imediatamente.

-Eu estou-me nas tintas se está limpo ou não de Vicodin. O que interessa aqui é que a sua conduta pôs seriamente em causa a imagem desta instituição, e ambos irão pagar por tais actos.

-Quais actos? – perguntou Cuddy.

-Acho que é evidente. É contra a política do Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital aprovar uma relação tão pessoal entre dois funcionários de graus hierárquicos diferentes.

-Ah, então agora patrões e empregados estão proibidos de se apaixonar? Por acaso o desempenho das nossas tarefas foi afectado? Então de que é que nos pode acusar?

-É imoral!

-Por acaso já vos passou pela cabeça colocarem-se na pele do House e da Cuddy? – Interveio Wilson. – Por acaso podemos escolher por quem nos apaixonamos? Olhem para mim! Já me casei três vezes, acabava sempre por correr mal! A minha última namorada morreu num acidente de viação!

-Dr. Wilson, nem sequer devia estar aqui. Importa-se de sair?

-Sim, eu saio. Pensem no que eu disse.

-Dr. House, Dra. Cuddy, podem sair também. O Conselho vai deliberar, depois façam o favor de voltar _os três_ quando chamarmos. O Dr. Wilson, pela sua insolência, também vai ser penalizado.

Os três retiraram-se, e ficaram a ver os seis executivos a conversar sobre o destino dos três médicos. Jenkins parecia estar a ser muito convincente. A um sinal, House, Cuddy e Wilson voltaram à sala. Jenkins começou a falar:

-O Dr. James Wilson ficará suspenso durante dois meses do seu cargo no Conselho de Administração e três semanas do seu cargo de Chefe de Oncologia.

Os três ficaram chocados com a pena aplicada a Wilson. Tanto por uma única frase que ele dissera?

-Quanto ao Dr. Gregory House e à Dra. Lisa Cuddy…

Os dois susteram a respiração. Era o momento da verdade.

-O Conselho deliberou que ambos serão dispensados dos seus cargos neste hospital pela violação grave da sua política de funcionamento. Têm até amanhã de manhã para retirarem as suas coisas. Podem ir.

-O quê? Vocês nunca fariam isso! O House é o maior cérebro deste hospital, e a Cuddy dirige-o melhor que ninguém! Como é possível? Estão doidos, só pode! – Ripostou Wilson.

-Silêncio, Dr. Wilson! A nossa decisão está tomada e não iremos voltar atrás.

Os corações de House e Cuddy caíram por terra. Despedidos? Não, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer. Nick Jenkins não fazia ideia do erro que acabara de cometer. Saíram e encaminharam-se pesadamente para a porta do hospital. Foi então que uma voz que há muito não ouviam falou por trás deles:

-Já tinha imensas saudades de o ver sofrer, House. Gostou do meu presente?

House e Cuddy voltaram-se para o homem, a ao ver a sua cara ficaram aterrorizados, petrificados. Só House conseguiu murmurar:

-Michael Tritter?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: E agora?

_-Já tinha imensas saudades de o ver sofrer, House. Gostou do meu presente?_

_House e Cuddy voltaram-se para o homem, a ao ver a sua cara ficaram aterrorizados, petrificados. Só House conseguiu murmurar:_

_-Michael Tritter?_

-Vejo que ainda se lembram de mim...-respondeu Tritter, com um ar vitorioso. – E preparem-se, a vingança ainda agora começou… É bom ver-vos sofrer… Ver-vos pagar pelo que me aconteceu…

-E só agora é que apareces, cobarde? O que é que andaste estes dois anos a fazer? – Disse House.

-Andava à espera do momento perfeito. – Respondeu o detective. –E parece que ele chegou! Armaste um escândalo no hospital, vocês foram despedidos e o Wilson suspenso, a Rachel é um alvo facílimo…

-O quê? Como é que sabe da Rachel? – Respondeu, chocada, Cuddy. – Deixe a minha filha fora disto!

-Eu sou detective, lembram-se? Aproveitem enquanto podem. Vai ser tudo muito mais rápido do que vocês imaginam. E agora… acho que me vou andando. Havemos de nos voltar a ver!

Tritter afastou-se, assobiando vitoriosamente. Assustado, House disse a Cuddy:

-Vai a tua casa, pega na Rachel e trá-la para a minha. Eu vou primeiro e certifico-me de que ele ainda não lá foi.

Quando chegou a sua casa, House não viu nenhum indício da passagem de Tritter por lá. Estava tudo no seu devido lugar, isto é, se houvesse um devido lugar para cada coisa, não havia câmaras, microfones nem bilhetes. Estava a começar a achar tudo muito estranho quando o telemóvel tocou. Era Cuddy, que tinha uma voz desesperada.

-House… eu acho… que o Tritter esteve aqui… está tudo numa desordem total… a Marina… está inconsciente… a Rachel… ela não está aqui! Ele levou-a, House! ELE LEVOU-A!

Isso é que, apesar de ser chocante, já não era tão surpreendente. Por algum motivo Tritter a havia mencionado. Recompondo-se, House desligou o telefone. Voltou a entrar no carro e conduziu o mais rápido que pôde para a casa de Cuddy. Wilson já lá estava.

Ela chorava, abraçada ao oncologista. Quando viu House, abraçou-o e disse:

-Por favor, diz-me que nós vamos encontrá-la, diz-me… Greg…

-Sim, Lisa, nós vamos encontrá-la.

Agora era Wilson o chocado. House e Cuddy acabavam de se tratar pela primeira vez na vida pelos seus primeiros nomes. Até que House voltou a falar.

-Wilson, chama a equipa. Eles que também procurem a miúda.

-House… vocês foram despedidos. Já não tens mais autoridade sobre nenhum deles.

-Eles estão sem chefe, alguém tem de reassumir a liderança. A menos que o Foreman…

-Mas vocês importam-se de se calar? A minha filha desapareceu, um velho psicopata levou-a, e vocês não se calam? Procurem-na!

-Sim, vamos procurá-la. Vens comigo. Nós ficamos na zona do hospital e da universidade. Wilson, tu e os outros tratam do resto da cidade.

HuddyHuddyHuddy

Andavam há mais de uma hora à procura de Tritter e Rachel, e deles nem sinal. Cuddy estava a começar a desesperar. Foreman, Thirteen, Chase, Cameron e Taub também se tinham juntado às buscas, apesar das ameaças de Jenkins em despedi-los caso obedecessem a House.

Cameron e Chase estavam na zona da Interestadual, quando Cameron reparou num carro azul-escuro a entrar na via.

-Hei, Robert… aquele ali não é o carro do Tritter?

-Aquele azul a entrar na Interestadual? Não sei, já não me lembro como é o carro dele.

-É ele, é! – insistiu Cameron. – Lembro-me de uma das vezes em que ele esteve no PPTH para "confrontar" o House…

-Sendo assim, vamos fazer-lhe uma surpresa.

Chase virou apertadamente para a via. Aproximou-se do carro suspeito e logo reconheceu Tritter. Acelerou, pondo-se mesmo à frente dele.

-Robert! O que é que vais fazer?

-Digamos que… vou fazer uma manobra arriscada.

-Ok. Vou ligar aos outros e dizer que os encontrámos. Tem cuidado! Olha que a filha da Cuddy está ali dentro!

Chase riu-se. Acelerou ainda mais e, após ganhar uns duzentos metros de avanço em relação a Tritter, travou repentinamente entre as duas vias, impossibilitando os carros de passar. Ao ver o que Chase fez, o detective travou bruscamente de modo a evitar a colisão. Quando os médicos saíram do carro e olharam para ele, sentiu uma fúria enorme. Pegando numa arma que tinha no porta-luvas, apontou-a a eles, de modo a não se aproximarem mais.

Foi então que outros dois carros surgiram atrás dele. De um saiu Eric Foreman e uma mulher que ele não conhecia mas presumia que também fosse da equipa de House, talvez Remy Hadley. Do outro saiu outro médico de House, quase de certeza Chris Taub. Vendo que eram cinco os que o cercavam e tendo apenas um revólver de seis balas, tendo também a certeza que House, Cuddy, Wilson e, muito provavelmente, a Polícia viriam também, pegou na bebé e apontou-a a ela, de modo a que todos o pudessem ver.

-Não se aproximem ou então mato-a! – gritou Tritter.

Na cabeça de Foreman os neurónios trabalhavam a mil à hora. Sabia que, se Tritter quisesse uma refém, não a mataria. Sabendo que esse gesto o poderia matar, correu em direcção a Tritter.

Em seguida, tudo se passou em câmara lenta. Tritter viu-o, apontou-lhe o revólver e disparou. Foreman caiu no chão.

Thirteen, em pânico, correu para junto dele. O neurologista fora atingido no ombro esquerdo, e estava a sangrar imenso, apesar de consciente. Usando as forças que lhe restavam, murmurou…

-Thirteen… Não corras o risco…

-Respira, Foreman. Vá, vou levar-te para detrás do carro.

HuddyHuddyHuddy

Quando chegaram ao local, House e Cuddy encontraram um cenário digno de um filme: polícia por todo o lado, três carros a bloquearem a via, quatro ambulâncias, uma das quais fechada, e, no centro, Michael Tritter com um revólver apontado a Rachel, ignorando o negociador que tentava falar com ele.

Mal saiu do carro de House, Cuddy começou a correr. Foi então que Tritter se apercebeu da chegada deles.

-Dr. House! Acho que chegou a altura de resolvermos tudo isto!

-Nem te atrevas a pronunciar uma palavra! – gritou House.

-Não House. Minhas senhoras e meus senhores, esse homem que aí vêem é o maior negligente do mundo. Só vou negociar quando lhe tirarem a licença médica! Não! Esperem! Acho que vou resolver isto por mim!

Tritter disparou quatro tiros para o ar. A seguir, declarou:

-A minha última bala tem o teu nome gravado, House.

Em seguida, disparou contra o infectologista, que caiu nos braços de Cuddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Pois bem, este será o último capítulo. Já estou a planear uma nova história, que não sei quando começarei a publicar. Por agora, read and review! Ah, e cuidado. Acho que o House hoje está OOC…

Capítulo 4 – Quase morrer não muda nada… ou muda?

-Wilson! Ele acordou! – ouviu House. – Rápido! Ele acordou!

A perna não lhe doía, nem nenhuma parte do seu corpo. Sentia que estava deitado numa cama de hospital, com vários sensores ligados a ele. Quando abriu os olhos, lá estava ela, sentada ao seu lado, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Quando olhou à volta, percebeu que estava na UCI do PPTH. Na direcção dele, vinha o seu melhor amigo. Sacudindo a cabeça, House disse:

-Podes mandar o Wilson ir dar uma curva, não preciso de um oncologista chato a fazer-me a cabeça.

-House… tu sentes-te bem? – perguntou Cuddy.

-Uau! Eu sinto-me no paraíso! Fizeste um implante mamário?

-Eu acho que… vocês precisam de conversar… - disse Wilson, saindo do quarto em seguida.

-Isso! Vai que aqui não és preciso!

-House, tu estiveste em coma durante três meses… há coisas que precisas de saber…

-O Presidente foi assassinado? Apareceram extraterrestres? Inventaram uma droga para curar definitivamente as dores? Não? Então não interessa.

-Não é nada disso. Simplesmente… passaram-se coisas… o Tritter foi preso, está a ser julgado pelo Supremo Tribunal agora mesmo. O Jenkins foi demitido…

-Boa!

-… descobriram que o Tritter o subornou e a parte do Conselho de Administração. O nosso despedimento e a suspensão do Wilson foram anulados pelo Supremo Tribunal.

-E que mais?

-A tua mãe está cá. Ela veio ver-te há cerca de dez minutos.

-O que é que ela cá esteve a fazer?

-Ela está preocupada contigo. És a única família que ela tem. O teu pai…

-Ele não era meu pai!

-Ok. O John morreu e agora estás assim. E… ainda há mais uma coisa.

-Mais ainda? Fogo, estou a ver que passaram-me três meses ao lado. Fala!

-Primeiro responde-me a uma pergunta.

-Qual?

-Tu amas-me?

-Que raio de pergunta é essa?

-Gregory House, tu amas-me?

-Eu acho que já tinha deixado essa resposta bem clara naquele noite…

-House…

-Eu amo-te, Cuddy.

-E prometes que, aconteça o que acontecer, não te vais afastar de mim?

House fez figas e continuou: -Prometo.

-Por que será que eu já sabia que ias prometer com figas? House, eu não sei se vias reagir bem ao que te vou dizer…

-Estou preso a uma cama de hospital, limpo de Vicodin e ainda assim sem dores. Assim sendo… acho que podes falar.

-Não é um assunto fácil, especialmente contigo…

Nesse momento, House teve uma epifania. E logo uma hipótese lhe veio à cabeça.

-Estás a gozar! Tu estás… grávida?

-O teu sentido de dedução nunca falha. Sim, House, estou grávida.

-Quem é o pai?

Ela fixou-o com um olhar sério.

-Estás a gozar! Eu? Eu… vou ser pai?

Cuddy anuiu.

-Quem mais sabe?

-Apenas o Wilson e a tua mãe.

-Não deixes que mais ninguém saiba disto. E agora sai. Preciso de ficar sozinho.

Cuddy saiu. House ia precisar de tempo para assimilar a ideia de que ia ser pai. Afinal, quem é que imaginava que o médico mais insensível, sarcástico e arrogante do planeta poderia ter um filho? Bem, era o que aconteceu. Ela tinha medo que ele não aceitasse a criança, ou mesmo que ele a rejeitasse.

E ele pensava exactamente o contrário. A notícia apanhou-o completamente de surpresa, é certo. Mas o facto de vir ao mundo uma criança com os mesmos genes que ele entusiasmava-o. Se, por um lado, tinha medo de falhar como John House falhara, por outro lado sabia o quão essa novidade era importante para Cuddy. E, além disso, assegurava que Foreman teria, mais tarde, um adversário à altura para quando se retirasse do Departamento de Diagnósticos. E será que já alguém o vira na clínica com crianças? Apesar de nunca o ter dito a ninguém, eram os seus pacientes preferidos. Mais, como seria que Rachel reagiria à chegada de um irmão? Melhor ainda: se conseguisse firmar uma relação com Cuddy, era certo e sabido que a diversão nos próximos meses seria a dobrar.

E foi então que, sem avisar, Wilson entrou de rompante. Pela sua cara, tinha acabado de saber de alguma coisa excelente.

-House, tu nem imaginas o que acaba de acontecer! O Tritter foi condenado a quarenta e três anos de cadeia!

-O quê? Óptimo!

-Ah, e a tua mãe está a vir para aqui. Ela não sobrevive sem o seu Greg…

-Oh, não…

Passados dois minutos, Blythe House entrou no quarto.

-Olá filho! Então como é que vai o meu Greg pequenino?

-Vou bem, mãe. Fazes-me um favor? Já não tenho três anos, logo não me trates como se fosse um bebé.

-Pois, claro que não tens três… Tens dois! E para mim serás sempre o meu bebé. E por falar em bebé, parabéns ao futuro papá!

Era exactamente aí que House não queria que ela chegasse. Foi uma questão de segundos até a conversa se transformou numa lição chata sobre "como tratar de bebés". House podia jurar que estava prestes a adormecer se Blythe continuasse. Até que foi "salvo" por Cuddy.

-Não se preocupe Sra. House que o Greg vai ter tempo de aprender isso tudo.

-Ok. Sendo assim vou-me embora. Já não faço nada por aqui. Quando o meu neto nascer avisem-me! Quero ser a primeira pessoa a saber!

-Está bem, mãe, não te preocupes que a gente avisa-te. – Respondeu House

Blythe saiu, deixando para trás House e Cuddy.

-Estava a ver que ela nunca mais se ia embora – disse o infectologista. – E, estive a pensar… preferes branco ou amarelo?

-Porquê?

-Não sei se é menino ou menina… e as duas cores dão para ambos os sexos.

Cuddy ficou chocada. Após o espanto inicial, House estava a reagir bem ao facto de ir ter um filho.

-Estás a falar a sério?

-Eu falo sempre a sério.

-Nunca tinha reparado.

E, sem que Cuddy o esperasse, House colocou a sua mão sobre o ventre dela.

-E agora? – Perguntou ele.

-Isto vai ser óptimo.


End file.
